vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson ist eine geborene Tribridin und hat die wichtigste Rolle in The Originals. Hope ist die Tochter von Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall (geborene Andrea Labonair). Als Hope geboren wurde, haben ihre Eltern ihren Tod vorgetäuscht (sie liessen alle im Glauben, dass Marcel Gerard sie umgebracht hätte) und übergaben sie Rebekah Mikaelson, damit sie sicher ist. Sie ist seit Die Rache des Kol wieder mit ihren Eltern vereint und sie leben zusammen. Hope ist eine Hexe, das heißt, sie wird mal sehr mächtig, sodass sie nicht zu stoppen sei. Sie ist die Enkelin von Ansel und Esther Mikaelson und die Nichte von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson, und die Stieftochter von Jackson Kenner, da er mit ihrer Mutter verheiratet ist. Sie wäre die jüngere Cousine von Freya Mikaelsons ungeborenen Sohn, der gestorben ist, weil seine Mutter sich und ihn vergiftet hat, um ihn vor Dahlia zu schützen. Hope ist auch die Adoptivschwester von Marcel Gerard. Sie wurde in der Episode Lass es krachen (TVD) erwähnt, und in The Originals wurde offenbart, dass Hayley schwanger ist. In der Folge Von der Wiege bis ins Grab wurde Hope geboren. Den Namen Hope hat sie von ihrem Vater, denn sie sollte die neue Hoffnung der Familie sein. Laut Julie Plec soll dank dieses Kindes dem Hybriden Klaus eine vollständige Familie geschenkt werden. In Nach mir die Sintflut! wird gesagt, dass Hope eine Hybridin ist. Sie ist ein Werwolf und ein Vampir zugleich, aber sie ist die Erste, die als Vampir geboren wurde. Das macht sie zum ersten "lebenden Vampir". Später haben sie von Genevieve erfahren, dass Hope zum Teil auch eine Hexe ist. Mit Hopes Blut kann man auch Hybriden erschaffen. Hope ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson Familie, der Labonair-Familie, und einer unbekannte Familie aus Werwölfen. Hope ist ein Mitglied des Crescent Rudels und dem Nordostatlantik-Rudels und das erste Kind von einem Urvampir. Vampire Diaries Staffel Vier Sophie Deveraux erklärt Klaus in der Folge Stadt der Vampire, dass Hayley nach seinem One-Night-Stand von ihm schwanger ist. Vampire können sich zwar nicht fortpflanzen, Werwölfe aber schon. Da Klaus zur Hälfte ein Werwolf ist, kann auch er Kinder zeugen. Sophie verlangt, dass Klaus ihr hilft, Marcel zu stoppen - als Druckmittel setzt sie die mit Hope schwangere Hayley ein. Klaus will nichts mit dem Kind zu tun haben, er meint, die Hexen hätten einen Fehler gemacht, wenn sie dachten, dass sie mit Hilfe von Hayley und seinem Kind als Druckmittel, ihn bekommen konnten. Nach einem Gespräch mit Elijah Mikaelson ändert er jedoch seine Meinung. Als Eljiah ihn nach Hayley und über sein ungeborenes Kind fragt, antwortet ihm Klaus: "Jeder König braucht einen Thronfolger". The Originals Staffel Eins Hope wird am Ende der ersten Staffel geboren, wobei sie Hayley nach ihren Tod in einen Hybriden verwandelt. Allerdings geben Klaus und Hayley sie an Rebekah, damit sie in Sicherheit ist. Staffel Zwei Hope wächst zunächst bei Rebekah auf, bis sich Elijah ihnen im Mikaelson Unterschlupf anschließt. Auch Camille O'Connell zieht zu ihnen, während Rebekah nach New Orleans zurückkehrt. Doch Finn und Esther spüren Hope auf, weshalb Finn im Haus gegen Elijah kämpft, während Cami mit Hope weg ist. Als Hope beim näherfahren die Gefahr spürt, zaubert sie das Auto aus. Elijah bringt das Haus zur Explosion, sodass Finn stirbt. Erst danach startet Hope das Auto wieder. Daraufhin kehren Elijah, Cami und Hope nach New Orleans zurück. Die Übernatürliche Gemeinschaft ist sich ihrer Existenz seit Ich liebe dich, leb wohl bewusst. Dahlia will Hope an sich nehmen, so wie sie es vor über 1000 Jahren mit Esther abgemacht hatte und bereits mit Freya praktiziert hatte. Letztlich tötet Klaus Dahlia mit Esthers Hilfe. Allerdings ist Hayley fortan mit einem Fluch belegt, sodass sie nur bei Vollmond ihre menschliche Form annimmt. Staffel Drei thumb|Hopes erste Schritte, die Hayley sieht In Für das nächste Jahrtausend sieht man, dass Hope bei ihrem Vater aufwächst - Elijah bringt sie einmal im Monat zu Hayley, da diese nur bei Vollmond ihre menschliche Gestalt annimmt. In Die Prophezeiung gerät ein Streit zwischen Klaus und Hayley außer Kontrolle, sodass sie sich blutig bekämpfen. Als Klaus plötzlich inne hält, bemerkt auch Hayley, dass Hope sie beobachtet. Hayley sieht außerdem Hope das erste Mal laufen, da sie die letzten Monate nur bei Vollmond bei ihr sein konnte. Nachdem der Fluch gebrochen ist, zieht Hayley mit ihrem Ehemann Jackson Kenner und Hope in eine Wohnung gegenüber des Mikaelson-Hauses, welches Klaus nicht betreten kann. Man sieht, dass Hope zu Jackson eine ähnlich enge Beziehung hat wie zu ihren Eltern. In Freund, Feind und Familie sieht man Hope in ihrer Wiege weinen, da sie Dank der lauten Musik auf der Straße nicht schlafen kann. In Der Loyalitätsbeweis ist Hope mit Mary und Hayley in der Wohnung. In Der Erlöser feiert Hope Weihnachten mit Jackson, Hayley, Camille und ihrer Familie in der Mikaelson Niederlassung. In Camis dunkle Seite zieht Hayley mit Hope wieder zu den Mikaelsons zurück, weil Jackson tot ist und sie nicht länger in der Wohnung sein wollte und dabei lässt sie Hopes Lieblings-Spielzeug zurück. In Tote Engel sagte Hayley dass Hope weint, weil sie ihren Stiefvater Jackson vermisst, weil er der einzige war, der sie beruhigen konnte und auch weil sie ihr Lieblings-Spielzeug nicht bei sich hat. In Schachmatt hat Stefan Salvatore ein Foto auf Hayleys Handy gesehen und sie gefragt, ob Hope der Grund ist, warum sie immer Klaus hilft. Sie antwortete darauf, dass sie nicht will, dass Hope ohne einen Vater groß wird. In Besuch eines alten Freundes haben Klaus, Hayley und Hope die Stadt verlassen. In Manipulationsspiele In Hinter dem schwarzen Horizont In Verlass mich nicht In Böse Rache der Ahnen In Die blutige Krone sieht man Hope in Hayleys Armen weinen. Nachdem Elijah und Kol in der Mikaelson Niederlassung von Marcel gebissen worden sind, wurden sie in Luciens Wohnung gebracht. Hope liegt in ihrer Wiege, während Hayley mit Freya versucht, eine Heillung für Elijah und Kol zu finden. Später hat Freya alle Mikaelsons verzaubert, da es keine Heillung für diese Bisse gibt und sie selbst vergiftet worden ist. Durch den Zauber sind Kol, Elijah und Freya an Klaus gebunden, der durch Papa Tunde's Messer kalt gestellt ist, sodass alle Mikaelson-Kinder neutralisiert sind. Hayley muss die Heillung für diese Bisse finden, bis dahin schlafen sie und deswegen verlässt sie mit Hope New Orleans in einem Lastwagen (hinten im Lastwagen sind die schlafenden Mikaelsons in Särgen). Da Klaus nicht bei seiner Tochter sein kann, hat er einen Brief an sie geschrieben. Staffel Vier Persönlichkeit Obwohl sie noch ein Baby ist, wurde gesagt, dass Hope eine Kämpferin ist. Es wurde auch gesagt Hope ist ein sehr starkes und mächtiges Wesen. Sie scheint auch ein sehr ruhiges und glückliches Baby zu sein. Ebenso ist sie sehr intelligent da sie in der Lage war Camilles Auto an- und auszuschalten, obwohl sie noch ganz klein war. Aussehen Laut Rebekah sieht Hope aus wie ihre Mutter, obwohl Klaus gesagt hat, sie hätte seine Augen geerbt, etwas, dass ihn freut. Sie hat helle Haut, rotbraune Haare und blaue Augen wie ihr Vater. Als eine Labonair muss Hope das Werwolf-Mal haben, wie alle Werwölfe ihrer Blutlinie wie z.B Eve und Hayley. Sie wurde von Elijah und Camille als Perfekt Bezeichnet. Als sie älter ist, sieht man, dass sie Sommersprossen hat. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Hope ist eine Hexe. In The Devil is Damned, hat Hope gewusst, dass sie und Cami in Gefahr sind und hat mit ihrer Magie das Auto erst ausgeschaltet und danach, als die Gefahr vorrüber war, wieder an. Hopes Fähigkeit ihre Magie zu kontrolieren während sie noch ein Baby ist, ist ein Zeichen das sie eine Sehr mächtige Hexe sein wird. Laut Michael Narducci wird Hope nicht zu stoppen sein. Hope ist auch ein Werwolf, aber sie hat ihre Werwolf-Seite noch nicht ausgelöst. Wenn sie es auslösen würde, wäre sie ein starker Wolf und sie hätte alle Kräfte der Lykanthrophie gewonnen. Hope ist kein Vampir, sie besitzt aber Vampirische Eigenschaften, speziell in ihrem Blut. Ihr Blut war in der Lage, ihre Mutter im Mutterleib zu heilen. Sie hat sich auch selbst geheilt, nachdem ein Spielzeug auf sie gefallen ist und sie einen kleinen Kratzer am Kopf hatte, allerdings hat das heilen gedauert weil sie kein richtiger Vampir ist. Ihr Blut kann verwendet werden, um neue Vampire und Hybriden zu zeugen. Hopes Blut kann einen Werwolfsbiss heilen. Laut Dahlia wird Hope große, aber instabile Macht besitzen. Als die erste Tribridin auf der Welt, die alle drei Spezies vereint, sind die ganzen Fähigkeiten und Grenzen von Hopes Macht noch unbekannt. Schwächen Laut Dahlia besitzen Erstgeborene ihrer Familie große Macht: es sei jedoch instabil und kann große Schäden anrichten, wenn sie nicht gelehrt wird. Als Besitzerin eines unausgelösten Werwolfgen wird Hope Anfälle von schweren Aggressionen erleben. Als die erste Tribridin auf der Welt, die alle drei Spezies vereint, sind die ganzen Grenzen von Hopes Schwächen noch unbekannt. Beziehungen Hope ist die geborene Trybriden Tochter von Klaus Mikaelson und Hayley Marshall. Sie ist auch die einzige Nichte von Elijah und Rebekah Mikaelson, die geschworen haben, sie zu beschützen, egal was kommt - sie sehen in ihr den Weg, wieder glücklich zu werden. Außerdem ist sie die Nichte von Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson und die Großnichte von Dahlia. Sie ist die Enkelin von Esther Mikaelson und Ansel und die Stief-Enkelin von Mikael, der versucht hat sie umzubringen, sowie die Enkelin von zwei anderen Werwölfen, die man nicht kennt. Sie ist auch ein entfernter Verwandter von Lana und Eva über ihre Mutter und eine entfernte Cousine von Cary und die jüngere Schwester von Marcel Gerard über ihren Vater, der ihn adoptiert hatte. Es wird gesagt, dass sie beide Familienfeinde erbt. Hayley Marshall Hayley ist Hopes Mutter und es wird gezeigt, dass Hayley sich sehr um ihre Tochter kümmert. Sie erfuhr über ihre Schwangerschaft in New Orleans und wurde wegen dieser von den Schwestern Deveraux verwendet, um eine Allianz mit der Ur-Familie aufzubauen. Nachdem sie überlegt hatte, das Baby mittels Eisenhut abzutreiben, wuchs mit der Zeit Hayleys Liebe zu dem Kind. Weil sie noch nie eine liebende Mutter in ihrem Leben hatte, wusste sie am Anfang nicht, wie man eine gute Mutter sein sollte, doch wie Klaus will Hayley Hope, egal was passiert, beschützen. Dies wird gezeigt, als Genevieve und die Erntemädchen Hope entführt haben und versuchten sie zu töten. Hayley kämpfte für ihre Tochter und bekam sie zurück. Sie zeigte auch die Fähigkeit zu wissen, wo ihre Tochter ist, auch wenn sie versteckt worden war durch einen Zauber. Hayley versprach ihrer Tochter und sich selber, dass sie (Hope) sicher und geliebt aufwachsen wird. Dieses Versprechen hat sie auch gehalten, indem sie Hope Rebekah übergab, damit sie sicher ist vor denen, die ihr Leid wünschen in New Orleans. Sie war schließlich in der Lage, ihre Tochter wieder zu halten, seit sie mit Hope in Die Rache des Kol wieder vereint ist. Seitdem kehrte Hope nach Hause zu ihren Eltern zurück. Klaus Mikaelson Klaus ist Hopes Vater, selbst wenn er sie am Anfang in Für Immer und Ewig nicht wollte, mit der Zeit fing er an, seine Meinung zu ändern und begann sich, um ihre Sicherheit zu Sorgen. Es wurde gezeigt, dass er glücklich war, als er hörte es sei ein Mädchen. Er will Hope beschützen, egal was passiert, deswegen begann er zu ihrem Schutz gegen seine Feinde zu kämpfen. Er will ein besserer Vater sein, als sein Stiefvater es für ihn war. Die Liebe zu seiner Tochter bringt das Beste aus Klaus hervor. Das wurde gezeigt, als er sich mit Rebekah und Marcel versöhnt hat und ein Zimmer für Hope dekorierte und zu Hayley sagte: "Unsere Tochter sollte bei ihren Eltern aufwachsen". Er liebt sie mehr als alles andere und um sie vor den Menschen, die versuchen, sie zu töten, zu schützen, haben er und Hayley beschlossen, es sei am besten, sie wegzuschicken. Sie wurde an Rebekah übergeben, die sie beschützt hat. Sie sind wieder vereint, seit sie sicher sind. Hope ist nun zu Hause und lebt mit ihren Eltern zusammen. Klaus sagte, dass seine Tochter das einzig Wichtige auf dieser Erde für ihn ist. Immer wenn Klaus um Hope herum ist, scheint sie zu strahlen. Es ist klar wie sehr Hope ihren Vater liebt. Mit der Geburt seiner Tochter ist Klaus der Mann der er sein sollte. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah hat die Stadt verlassen, bevor Hope geboren worden ist, aber sie ist wieder zurück gekommen als Klaus sie darum gebeten hat, Hope zu beschützen. Klaus hat gesagt, dass er niemand anderen mehr das Leben seiner Tochter anvertrauen würde. Sie hat die Stadt mit Hope verlassen und hat ihr oft Geschichten über ihre Familie erzählt. Rebekah und Hope sind wieder nach New Orleans gekommen, als Esther sie gefunden hat. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah ist Hope's Onkel und er hat geschworen sie zu beschützen. Er hat sie akzeptiert bevor jeder andere es getan hat. Sie mussten Hope weggeben um die stadt sicher zu machen und Anfangs war er dagegen später hat er aber zugestimmt. Als er sie wieder gesehen hat in die Vermählung sagte er zu Rebekah er kann sich die freude nicht vorstellen mit ihr jeden Tag zu verbringen. Als Rebekah Hope's Windeln wechseln wollte hat sie gesehen das Elijah ein dutzend Leute umgebracht hat nur weil er dachte Hope ist in Gefahr. In Asche zu Asche hat er Hayley versprochen bei Hope zu sein weil sie nicht wollte das Klaus der einzige ist den Hope kennt. Andere Beziehungen * Klaus, Hayley und Hope (Eltern und Tochter) * Rebekah und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Elijah und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Kol und Hope (Onkel und Nichte) * Finn und Hope(Onkel und Nichte/Feinde) * Freya und Hope (Tante und Nichte) * Camilie und Hope (Camille ist Hopes Wächterin / Babysitterin) * Jackson Kenner und Hope (Stiefvater und Stieftochter) * Dahlia und Hope ( Großtante und Großnichte / Feinde ) Auftritte Vampire Diaries * Stadt der Vampire (Staffel 4, erwähnt/gehört) The Originals |-|Staffel 1= * Von der Wiege bis ins Grab (Geburt) |-|Staffel 2= |-|Staffel 3= |-|Staffel 4= Trivia * Sophie Deveraux beschreibt Hope als eines der Schlupflöcher der Natur. * Elijah denkt, dass Hope der Schlüssel zur Wiedervereinigung der Familie ist, weshalb er sie immer beschützen wird. * In Geheimnisvoller Retter konnte Hope Hayleys Wunden heilen. * Sabine hatte eine Vision dass Hope alle Hexen umbringen wird, dies könnte jedoch falsch sein. * Während Hayley mit Hope schwanger war, wurde klar, dass Hope mit ihrem Blut Hybride erschaffen kann. * Klaus erwähnt in Machtübernahme, dass Hope das einzige sei, das ihm etwas bedeutet. * In Ein Gefährlicher Rivale sagt Hayley, dass Hope zum Teil Hexe ist. * Hope vereint drei Spezies in sich: ** Hope ist eine Hexe, eine Werwölfin mit unausgelösten Gen und besitzt Blut mit Vampirkräften. ** Es ist noch unbekannt, ob sie ihre Hexenfähigkeiten verliert, wenn sie ihre Werwolfsseite auslöst. * Hope steht mit vier übernatürlichen Gruppe im Zusammenhang: French Quarter Zirkel, Crescent Rudel, Nordostatlantik Rudel und Urvampire * Hope ist das erste Wesen, dass mit Vampirblut geboren wurde, das heißt, sie ist eine "lebende" Vampirin. * Esther versuchte, Hope zu töten, da sie sich vor Dahlia fürchtete. * In Der geheimnisvolle Schlüssel träumt Klaus von Hope. * In Von der Wiege bis ins Grab gibt es einen Flashback, indem Hayley einen Brief an Hope schreibt. * Da sie das gleiche Blut wie ihr Vater besitzt, kann Hope wahrscheinlich einen Werwolfsbiss heilen. * Rebekah nannte Hope als erste einen Tribrid statt einen Hybrid. * In der dritten Staffel von The Originals bzw. siebten Staffel von Vampire Diaries erfahren Stefan Salvatore und Caroline Forbes von Hope. Zitate Galerie 500x375x2-Capture-1x22-Klaus-et-Hope.png Hope.png 22.jpg index.jpg25.jpg images28.jpg Haylijah and Hope 1x22.gif 1000px-Hayley and Hope 1x22.png Baby hope in the devil is damned.jpg images.jpg 23.jpg index.jpg 2000.jpg Images.jpg 41.jpg Hope Mikaelson 1.jpg For the next Millennium Elijah Hope 1.jpg For the next Millennium Elijah Hayley Hope 1.jpg 554.jpg HopeandRebekah.jpg MapOfMomentsPictures-feature.jpg Mqdefaul.jpg Normal_TheOriginals211-2363CamiHope.jpg TheOriginals2x14CamiHope.jpg The-Originals-season-2-episode-21-Fire-with-Fire-Dahlia-Freya-Hope.jpg The-Originals-season-2-Hope-Mikaelson-Hayley-marshall-Cami.jpg Unbenann.png Videos thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px en:Hope Mikaelson Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Tribrid Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Labonair-Familie